


La muerte os sienta tan bien

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Demasiados momentos esperaban de pasar. Ella creía de tener tiempo, pero alguna triste sensación susurraba que aquella noche iba a escribir la palabra ‘fin’ sobre su existencia.





	La muerte os sienta tan bien

**La muerte os sienta tan bien**

Demasiados momentos esperaban de pasar. Ella creía de tener tiempo, pero alguna triste sensación susurraba que aquella noche iba a escribir la palabra ‘fin’ sobre su existencia.

Pasó violentamente sus manos en la cara, rayándola hasta que la rabia fue aliviada por su misma sangre. Sus perspectivas se volvieron en sombras y ceniza de las esperanzas que la habían siempre mantenida viva. La juventud la había dejado sin dejar entender que había pasado, como una enemiga ancestral que habría podido ser su aliada.

Ella iba a morir, y la muerte iba a darle en regalo una juventud mitológica y eterna.

Una sonrisa sardónica aprobó esto enésimo pacto con el diablo. 


End file.
